Haunted
by AirborneGirl
Summary: Jess Mariano had a very interesting, yet disturbing conversation with a certain object


**Author's note:**

Hi, everybody. I'm very new here! And this just popped into my mind. Please be gentle with me, since it's my very first published story ever!

And please note that English is not my first language. Any comments on style and grammar which can improve my writing are always welcome! Now enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the characters of the Gilmore Girls show (nor of any other shows, books, whatsoever). In fact, I do not even own the computer I'm working on.

**Rating: G**

**Haunted**

It was an inanimate object. Made of wood. Iron frame. Nails. Paint. Nothing special. Rather comforting, even. For everybody. Everybody but him.

It was haunting him. Challenging him. Glaring at him. It looked menacing. And he? Yes, he was quite aware he was going slightly mad. It was just a sign, after all. All it did was welcoming a traveler to the insane little town that lies behind it.

Still, he couldn't help but stare back, just as menacing, a mock scowl on his face. He would take the challenge. After all, it was just a sign.

_No, I'm not._

Now it was talking to him. And even more disturbing, he found himself talking back.

_Yes, you are. Just a sign._

_You know better. I'm not just any sign._

_Shut up. You are. Just a sign. A stupid sign for a stupid town._

_Stupid huh? Then why have you been staring at me for over ten minutes?_

Involuntarily he looked at his watch. Damn! It really had been ten minutes. But that was because he was tired. It had nothing to do with this stupid sign. And he wouldn't give in.

_I'm not staring. I'm just tired._

_Sure you are. You're not tired you're chicken._

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

Great. Not only was he involved in a discussion with a road sign, now he was acting like a five year old.

_Sure. Whatever. I'll admit, I'm chicken. Happy now?_

_No. Are you?_

_Yeah right. Never been happier._

He was getting annoyed rather quickly now. Problem was, how could he possibly be annoyed at a sign? Even if it was haunted?

_So…any reason you've been standing here for the last fifteen minutes?_

_I'm not standing, I'm sitting._

_In your car, yes, which is parked right outside town, polluting the clean air with unnecessary fumes._

_I'm so sorry would you like me to turn off the engine?_

_Not if it's just an excuse not to drive through town._

_Then what is it you want?_

_Me? I don't want anything, well, maybe a new coat of paint, but I'm just a stupid road sign, remember?_

Sure it was. But the fact was he was still in his car, which was standing just outside the town, the engine running. Not moving an inch. Arguing with a road sign.

Just as he was about to pull away from it, back to the main road leading away from the tiny town, the sign "spoke" again.

_It's the girl, isn't it?_

No! He's over her. This had nothing to do with her. It's been years since he's seen her.

_You're wrong._

_Am I?_

_Yes you are. I'm over her. I'm here to visit my uncle._

Keep telling yourself that, he thought. Maybe you'll believe it. Eventually. Just visiting his uncle. Just visiting. Nothing to do with her. Repeat it at regular intervals, like a mantra. You'll believe it. Eventually.

The sign wasn't convinced, though. It kept on provoking him.

_So...just visiting. Then by all means, you know the way…_

_…go on then…_

_…still not moving…_

He'd had enough.

_Shut up! Just shut up. I'm going!_

He revved his engine, closing in on the sign, slowly, ever so slowly.

And, just as he passed it, it seemed to whisper something.

_Go ahead…she's waiting for you._

He hit his brakes, pulled his car in reverse.

_Are you sure?_

_And finally he admits!_

Stupid road sign! how could he fall for that? So much for just visiting. Maybe he didn't repeat it enough.

_Okay! You win. I'm here for the girl. But how can you tell she's waiting for me?_

It seemed to remain silent for a while. As silent as any normal wooden onject should be. But then...

_She uses the same spot as you do now to gain enough courage to enter here. Almost every weekend it takes her about five minutes before she moves on._

He doesn't get it. It's her hometown. She's loved, even adored here. She shouldn't have any reasons to feel nervous about coming back.

Should he even ask the sign? It beat him to it.

_She misses you. Still does. Think about it. The bridge, the diner, her old bedroom,the bookstore...there's no place within this town's boundaries that doesn't remind her of you. And nobody understands. nobody but you._

He gasped. If this was true...

_You're waisting precious time here, dear boy. Just enter, take your chances, what have you got to lose?_

Nothing. He had nothing to lose. Suddenly he felt like he was waking up from a strange dream and with more determination than needed he put his foot on the gas pedal, Speeding past the road sign into the sleeping town.

He couldn't help but look back. The sign swayed in the wind as if urging him forward.

_Thank you._

_Don't mention it. And Jess? Welcome to Stars Hollow_

_**The end (please, review)**_


End file.
